Talk:Bridge Troll
R u srs? ANet is really running out of ideas aren't they...does it ask for a 5-plat crossing fee also? >.> (T/ ) 19:46, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Fortunetly, no... but i think this is a link to the King's Quest series? I remeber a certain Bridge Troll there aswell.--Cosmitz 11:22, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :: Indeed. King's Quest 1 had a huge island with Rumpelstiltskin living on it. You needed a carrot and a goat to defeat the bridge troll. I have a screenie - pm me ingame if you can tell me how to integrate it into the article (Not Okay I Promise) X Deity X 17:08, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Shouldn't this guys second name start with a capital? Idk how to move pages, so won't touch it, but... 62.60.100.130 15:30, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Fixed.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:31, 11 September 2007 (CDT) In Monkey Island I there was a Bridge Troll. He demanded a Herring as fee. I think the whole scene looks very equal. I wonder what is happening if you take one Herring to this Troll. --Random42 18:16, 11 September 2007 (CDT) I was thinking, Three Billy Goats Gruff. -- Xeon 00:11, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :I was thinking, no-- (Talk) ( ) 21:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) The Billy Goats fable came LONG before King's Quest or Monkey Island. It was the first thing I thought of as well. *shrug* -Kamiawolf 22:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Of course it's the Three Billy Goats Gruff - pretty much the origin of all bridge-residing trolls in modern literature. Interestingly, see also Fremont Troll - not a million miles away from ANet's HQ? --'Snograt'' 22:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Very much so the gruff story (too lazy to write it out). Go Billeh Gotes. The Paintballer (T/ ) 22:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Are you seriously whining about this Ent? What's wrong with humour? --Blue.rellik 03:05, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I was doing the Cipher of Grenth and I encountered this thing. Almost died laughing. Zulu Inuoe 19:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia Aren't bridge trolls fairly common? I'm certain I've heard of them outside the cone=text of that specific fairy tale... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'''Entrea Sumatae]] [Talk] 00:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I haven't met one in real life, but if you have an example I can fix the trivia with it. This is the oldest place I've heard of it, to my knowledge. Ephidel 00:41, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::I already di change it to be less specific, it's like a bunch of other trivia that's actually a common phrase. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:47, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::You obviously don't play enough Dungeons and Dragons. Wait...am I a nerd for saying that? 74.14.144.91 17:57, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Very much so, but we're all nerds for posting on GuildWiki, so don't sweat it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I'd define it as dorks, tbh. --Shadowcrest 22:27, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I know Guild Wars loves Monty Python - Wasn't there a sketch like this in the Holy Grail? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 91.84.119.234 ( ) 23:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC). Skills This troll's skills suck. If anyone could check if he has some more... J Striker 08:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Used Backbreaker on me just now in Hard Mode--killed him too quickly to see if he used anything else than what was listed; someone should check to see if that was added in Normal Mode too. The Goron 04:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) he used backbreaker on me today when i tried an 1on1 NM. Blocking You cannot cross the bridge without fighting him. What keeps you from pulling him away and running past?-- 23:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe his aggro radius won't let him be pulled that far? --Powersurge360 23:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wait a second, I've run right past this guy on many occasions. He chases you, sure, but you certainly don't have to fight him. 23:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Fixed it to "without aggroing him." This may or may not be useful information, but it's better than saying "fighting." DancingZombies 03:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) *loot corpse - receive note* Mee wurst troll evurr nobuddy pay brijj tole me nott sceary enuf mee gett drunc an kil sellf troll droun [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 12:48, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :That's so SAD T_T 12:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's so hilarious :D 22:43, 13 March 2009 (UTC) skills incorrect ran to this troll thing today and researched some skills. HE used backbreaker and Pulvering smash which makes this note useless. heres are some pictures if you want a proof http://www.fwclan.co.uk/forums/uploads/U37-1237685503.jpg http://www.fwclan.co.uk/forums/uploads/U37-1237685599.jpg --BioSpark 01:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC)